rise_of_shinobifandomcom-20200214-history
Konoha- Book 1 Chapter 3: The Red Hyuga
'Part 1: Byakugan' ''|||Hikari was once against perched in the bushes that lined the Hyuga residence, her eyes wide and watchful, her clone still standing guard, it had been three days and tomorrow was the Childs Birthday, so far nothing had gone wrong. She sat completely still, nothing but her eyes moving as she did so, her training was so vast in this form of watchfulness that her body was used to it and rarely even flinched or twitched. She'd been sitting like this for several hours, her eyes moving back and forth, activating and deactivating her Byakugan, never letting her guard down. It was the first thing they had been taught as Shinobi and she wasn't stupid enough to ignore such a teaching now, with all the things that had been going on in the Village lately she couldn't afford to lose focus. '' ''She glanced up, the sun was at it's peak indicating that it was now more or less midday, she sighed gently as her tummy grumbled slightly in protest, she would have to break away to eat shortly since she had currently run out of rations. It was in this moment that she sensed a slight movement of Chakra, like a tiny pinprick of a pulse that irritated her watchful senses and made her head almost turn out of curiosity, she stopped herself just in time as she reached out with her senses, but all traces were gone. '' ''Perhaps someone else would have dismissed such a feeling as paranoia, but not Hikari, her mind worked a million miles per minute. It stood to reason that if someone had been watchful and mounted some form of kidnapping they would have broken down locations and distances to the last centimetre. Hikari's clone, which they assumed was the real her, was always within at least 5 meters of the Hyuga girl, give or take, and depending on her position if they were to close in they would have to assume that she would be able to sense them. Once assuming this they would have to then decide how far away they could stay undetected, once calculated they would be free to move around silently without her detecting any unfamiliar Chakra. This was the main reason that during missions such as this Hikari preferred to use a clone, if their calculations were based on something false then that in itself would ruin the plan from the get go. '' ''Hikari still did not move and sure enough a few moments later 4 more slight pinpricks of unfamiliar chakra pushed at her senses, 5 pinpricks, five people? It was all she had to go on, she would have to assume there were five and formulate her plan accordingly while making it possible to alter the plan if her calculations were wrong. All this ran through her mind within a few seconds "Byakugan" She thought to herself activating her all seeing eyes. She scanned the area and remained still, only moving her eyes, it appeared to her that there were indeed five, scattered in a small circle around the residence, surely they weren't stupid enough to attempt the kidnapping here in broad daylight? '' ''Her eyes quickly flickered to each person deducing that they were all men and all Shinobi with an average amount of Chakra and average weapons such as Shuriken, Kunai and some Paperbombs. Aside from this she could tell no more, she would have to wait and see what elements they possessed and how adept they were in Ninjutsu or Taijutsu. So fair none possessed a Sword of any kind or any other blade and they all seemed to be standing normally, not crouching, which was poor form. She extended her vision even further allowing herself to scan behind them, if they were Shadow Clones the real ones would be behind them not far off, but no such luck no, they were the real deal. '' ''She had two choices, she could move swiftly through the trees and surprise each of them, attack them one on one but that would alert the last ones of her coming. The second option was to wait until they all came for the Child and then fend them all off from there at once, the last one had a slight advantage but it also put homes and Hyuga's at potential risk, she did not want to make a mess, no she would have to deal with it swiftly before they made their attack. '' ''Hikari turned and removed her Katana, leaving it hidden under the bush she had been hiding under, hidden from the naked eye, she then vanished and materialized silently about 20 meters behind the first man she had spotted. He did not notice her and he seemed to be quivering as he stood, he did not turn and made absolutely no show that he was in any way aware of her presence. She extended her hand slowly, her palm facing him and moulding a small bullet from Chakra and Wind in the palm of her hand, she dulled down the force as she moulded and made it slightly softer, she didn't want the Wind Bullet to pierce his skin, which is why she wasn't using needles, and she didn't want to kill him either. Once the Wind Bullet was launched it would fly soundlessly through the air and hit the Vagus Nerve in the man's neck, causing him to lose conciousness for some time. With the Bullet made she pushed it away from her with enough Chakra to get the job done and not seriously injure him, it flew through the air gracefully and hit its target perfectly. The man, who had been standing oblivious, fell forward like a sack of potatoes, Hikari Body flickered forward and caught him so that his fall didn't make any noise and disturb the other men she had yet to subdue. '' ''In one fluid motion she placed him down and formed the Clone Seal creating two Shadow clones, she whispered "You, stay here and watch him, You run round and do just as I have here, I'll meet you in the middle" She would not have enough time to get round by herself at this point before they launched their attack and so sending a Shadow clone was her only option. She disappeared and reappeared behind the second man, treating him in kind but not creating a Shadow Clone to look after him, instead leaving him by himself, she would return for him. '' ''As she stood to continue she heard a high scream erupt from the Hyuga residence and, her Byakugan eyes quickly turned and scanned, the girl had been snatched. She body flickered forward and jumped the high wall before landing behind the 5th and final intruder. As she did this she realized that her Shadow Clone had not been defeated, did that mean that she was still fighting the other man? She searched quickly with her alert eyes and found her Clone advancing on them only to jump through the gap between buildings and aim a punch at the man's face, the man raised his Kunai to the Girls throat "I don't need her alive!" He growled. Quickly Hikari raised her hands and released the Cone Jutsu before any trouble could come of it. '' ''She then crouched low and took her Gentle Fist Technique Stance, she would not be able to use her Long Range combo effectively here, she would have to improvise "I suggest" She said through her ANBU mask, her voice emotionless "That you put her down before I am forced to make you" As she spoke she studied him. Average man, around mid thirties, average Chakra and calloused hands usually indicating that he was a Builder of some sort or spent a lot of time fixing things. She assumed Builder because he couldn't be a Bladesmith for one, he'd have a Blade and two, he had no burns or soot upon his hands or fingers. His clothes weren't old but they weren't new and they seemed clean enough, she narrowed her eyes, certainly not the type to be after the Byakugan. "Who are you working for?" She asked her eyes still narrowed. "I'm not working for anyone!" He growled but it was a terrible show. "What idiot sent complete incompetent morons like yourselves to do his dirty work?" She spat as she took a slow step forward. "Incompetent? Why you!" He moved forward holding the girl in one arm and aiming a punch at Hikari, she had to admit, the chakra flow to his fist was impressive but he was to slow, they were no match for each other. She moved out of the way swiftly and allowed his fist to hit the concrete time after time as he followed her around in circles in a rage. '' ''She groaned inwardly, she would get told off for this mess, it wasn't like her to ever create a mess as it was. "I told you" She said simply "It is pointless" With a swift movement she slipped under him and grabbed the child pushing her over to some grass and out of harms way she then turn and took her stance quickly as the man came charging at her "I'll end you with this" She announced "Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms" She flew towards him her arms a flurry of hits and Charka. For this move she only need to use her index and middle finger for hits and then finally her palm for the last one. She did so in a matter of seconds and as her last hit collided with his chest he grunted loudly and flew backwards, hitting the concrete with a small groan.'' ''"A Hyuga" He spoke gasping for air before he too passed out. Hikari sighed, a little tired out from the move and the stress involved, she made sure the Girl was safe and left her with her Family and the remaining Shadow Clone that had returned from its post at her request before she set out and rounded up the bodies. '' ''She placed them in the care of two Leaf Jounin as she disappeared and reappeared beside the Hokages desk, looking straight forward as she always did "Lady Hokage" She bowed slightly "Five men have attempted an attack on the Hyuga girl, they have been... Subdued" She paused for a moment "However I do not believe they were acting of their own accord, I think someone sent them. But they were weak I doubt they were sent to get the job done themselves but merely as a test" She then looked to the Hokage and stood in front of her removing her ANBU mask slowly and revealing her smooth, pale, youthful face. "I would advise tightening security until after tomorrow, it is likely another attack will occur, it is also likely to be worse" With that said she bowed her head once more and stood at attention, her ANBU mask still in her hand.||| 'Part 2: Aim Ever Higher, That is the Destiny of the Hyuga' ||||It was early morning in Konohagaure and the sun itself had not yet risen, the sky was a mixture of deep blue and orange, several stars still flickered gently in the sky like diamonds above the Village and its Villagers. It had rained slightly during the night and a slight dew had formed upon almost every surface in Konoha making it damp and slightly slippery, adding a chill to the air. '' ''Hikari Uzumaki sat crouched down underneath the overhang of the home she was guarding in the Hyuga residence, her breath coming out as small puffs of mist in front of her due to the chill in the morning air. She shivered slightly, her arms hanging loosely at her sides, she had been trying all night not to move but it had been extremely difficult, she had moved away only once to eat. Nothing had gone wrong during the night but she hadn't let herself become calm, there was still plenty of time for someone to attack and if they did she would have to be ready. Her legs ached a little from the days of being so watchful, from inactivity, her eyes felt fine and aside from needing a good stretch every other inch of her body seemed to be in order. She reached down slowly and rechecked her Ninja Tools and Katana, which was now once against attached to her left hip, she then activated her Byakugan and scanned the entire area a Kilometer out just to make sure. In approximately 1 hour and 3 minutes the Young Hyuga girl would undergo the Hyuga ritual and all would be well once again, her Mission would be completed. '' ''Hikari sighed gently to herself as she lifted her hand slowly and ran her fingers through her thick, slightly wet, red hair. It had been a long few days and she was looking forward to a night or twos rest before she was likely given another Mission, not that she minded doing Missions. It was the only thing that kept her mind active lately, the only thing she cared to think about, if she indeed cared at all. A small Fantail landed on the concrete path opposite her and she turned her head gently, deactivating her Byakugan to look at it with her own eyes. It was a beautiful Bird, an orange and yellow belly with flecks of white, the rest of the feathers were brown, it's Tail spread out just like a fan, it was it's namesake after all. the birds little face looked up as she looked at it, its small eyes blinked quickly as it cocked it's head gently to the side and sang a small tune. Hikari almost allowed herself a small smile until the bird stopped mid tune and flew off in a hurry, looking as though it had been suddenly frightened by something. Hikari blinked, she hadn't moved at all or made any noise, on top of that she hadn't heard any noise either, she looked up slowly "Byakugan" She whispered gently. There was nothing to be seen, not one nor two kilometers out, then what had it been? As if a switch had gone off in her head Hikari quickly looked up at the sky and then down to the earth below her, just in time. She jumped and looked almst in the same exact moment and narrowly avoided getting her legs grabbed as an arm shot out of the earth at her feet, how had they known she was there? The man who the arose from the ground was not big built, but thin and extremely tall. his eyes were onyx and upon his head was spikey dirty Blonde hair, he was not young by any means and looking at him sent shivers down Hikaris spine. A small smirk appeared on his face "So you're The Red Hyuga" He grunted looking her up and down, she narrowed her eyes at him "I didn't realize I was known" She responded. He moved his head back and laughed loudly, crossing his arms over his chest "I've heard rumors" He said once he'd finished "They weren't lying about how beautiful you are though were they? My, my it's almost a shame I have to kill such rare beauty" he looked her up and down once again. "Kill? You can certainly try" She growled ducking into a crouch, his Onyx eyes surveyed her once again, it made her feel as if her privacy had been violated. "I see they didn't lie about that big mouth of yours either" He added, Hikari's eyes narrowed even further, who the hell had been talking about her? No one even knew her "Whose been telling you this?" She asked, her voice bland and emotionless. The man didn't answer, he simply shook his head and moved towards her, he lifted his hands and began creating Hand Signs: Ram-Horse-Dog. Hikari's eyes went wide, she had yet to face an Earth Style user, she moved back slowly placing one hand behind her and one in front slightly angled allowing herself to take the Gentle Fist pose. "Gentle Fist" She muttered to herself allowing her body to enter the zone that she needed to be in for precise and quick movements. Once achieved she looked up through her still activated Byykugan eyes, rising out of the ground was the head of a Giant Earth Dragon, it's mouth wide open, she had no experience of this technique, but a Dragon with its mouth open would usually imply that it was about to fire something at her. She moved quickly as a giant Mud Ball flew at her and splattered against the wall she had been standing in front of, making a small crater. She breathed out gently, willing herself to be calm regardless of what he threw at her, she could get through this if she remained calm and focused and relied on her abilities. As the second Mud Ball was about to be fired she quickly pulled out a Kunai and attached a Paper Bomb to it, as the Mud Ball flew she disappeared and reappeared behind the man turning on a slight angle and aiming a kick for the small of his back while tossing the Kunai around the side of his body so it landed slightly in front of him. He would be distracted by her kick and hopefully not notice the Kunai or paper bomb until it was to late. He turned at her pressence and grabbed her foot spinning her around to face him as he held her foot and lower leg, she moved herself around "Gentle Fist!" She yelled allowing her right hand Index and middle Finger to come down and hit the Chakra Point in his left shoulder, causing him to drop her. Once dropped she flipped twice and landed 10 meters away from him lifting her finger and activating the Paper Bomb which exploded sending him flying towards her, this down she quickly moved her palm forward and focused her Chakra to the tenketsu points within it, allowing it to push forward. As he came within 3 meters of her she executed her move, it wouldn't finish him but it would surely slow him down, that and his now injured left shoulder would be bothersome to him and give her a slight advantage. "Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm!" Hikari spoke, a cone of air and Chakra pushed forward from her palm hitting him square in the chest and sending him flying back the way he had come only to stop within the crater he himself had created. By now Hyuga's had been roused frm their homes and were standing at windows, some had even come outside to offer aid, Hikari waved them away "It's alright" She said wiping the sweat from her brow "This is my mission, please go back inside". She knew that even as skilled as they were they would hinder her more than help her, it was hard enough having to protect herself let alone someone else. The man was pulling himself up now and he didn't look any where near as damaged and torn up as she had hoped, she sighed slightly, it was going to be a troublesome fight indeed. What she had deduced so far was that, other than his jutsu, he probably excelled more in brute force because his body didn't seem extremely agile, from the way he moved it was clear he was quite slow, he also didn't have remarkable Chakra. The one up on her he did was his execution of Hand Signs, he could created them not only quickly but in fast succession and perfectly, given that his Chakra Element wasn't one she was used to this was indeed troublesome. '' ''The man lifted his hands and began to make more hand signs yet again, if it wasn't for her Byakugan she would have missed them: Snake-Ram-Dog-Rat-Snake-Tiger. Slowly but surely his right fist began to grown and turn into what looked like solid Rock, Hikari groaned slightly, she must avoid getting hit by that at all costs. She went to jump and flip, but found herself unable to move, she looked down quickly, mud. Her feet were covered in it and yet she hadn't noticed, she'd been to busy watching him and thinking to even begin to notice. Her eyes went wide as she locked back up, he was coming right at her, his fist aimed at her stomach, there was little she could do. In the few moments she had she concentrated her Chakra to the point of impact and waited for the fist to collide. The hit was powerful and painful, so much so that she coughed up blood as she flew back and smached down the door of the closest Hyuga home only to stop as her back came into contact with the wall in their hallway. Hikari coughed a few more times, blood running down her lip and chin, she didn't have time to get up before he was upon her and had her in his arms held out in front of him like a rag doll, she coughed once again, more blood appearing. Her stomach and chest ached she was sure something was broken, her mouth tasted like iron and saliva she blinked a few times her eyes meeting his Onyx ones as he sneered at her. "Where's the girl, kid" He said evenly squeezing her slightly and making her cough once again in pain, she would not give up the information no matter how hard he squeezed. When she didn't respond he squeezed even harder "If you don't tell me I'll just kill you and everyone in this place until I find her, then I'll kill her too" The sneer was back on his face, Hikari was finding it harder and harder to breathe, if things went on like this she woudn't make it. Her eyes fluttered slightly and her mind began to wander: She could smell Ramen and feel warmth and happiness around her, the thick humid air of Sunagakure and the warmth of a body next to hers. The sound of laughter echoing and a pair of familiar blue eyes looking down at her from a perfect face curatined by long black hair. The arm around her also belonged to him, the warmth from it felt like it was burning her skin but it was a pleseant feeling regardless, like fire, like the fire that flared up into her tummy every time she looked at him, everytime she thought of him. '' ''He was looking at her like he always had, with those soft blue eyes like lakes, the corners of his mouth permanently upturned like being with her kept an almost permanent smile on his face, her body pulled close to his protectively. It was a bitter sweet moment to remember and yet even as she struggled to breathe she couldn't help but linger there a little longer in that moment, a longer there with him until he left, even if it was just in her mind. Just a little longer with Spade. His lips moved and she watched them, even though she knew what they were saying no voice came out, not in her mind, not right now. "I think I Love You" Hikari came back to reality faster than she had allowed herself to daze off her eyes wide, unable to breath and her body on the verge of shutting down, she had one more option. If she wanted to live it was the only option she had, she closed her eyes once again, not to daze off but to focus, it was true that dying would be preferable to living these coming days, but she didn't wish to face an angry Spade in the afterlife, if indeed there was one. Slowly, Hikari focused all her Chakra to the tenketsu points within her body, once done she focused her chakra out of them in one quick burst. She executed the move and the mans stone fist broke away crumbling into dust at his feet his face a mixture of confusion and rage, he started forward. "Aim ever higher, that is the destiny of the Hyuga!" She said her eyes fixed on him "I said you could try and kill me, you have failed" She took her stance once again, her eyes on him "I don't need Jutsu to beat you, BYAKUGAN". Her eyes now active she took 3 quick deep breaths and moved forward with blinding speed hitting him with two cones of Chakra and air in Quick succession, smaller versions of the Vacuum Palm, which successfully repelled him from the house and its occupants. But she didn't end there, as he grunted and hit the earth jumping to his feet she was in front of him in seconds. Hikari lifted her hands and unleashed a flurry of hits upon his chest and shoulders, using only her index and middle fingers infused with Chakra "This is the power of The Red Hyuga! That you came so desperately seeking" Hikari snarled. She pushed forward further htting him 5 more times in quick succession, her moves so quick that they could barely be seen by the naked eye as she flew in front of him and around him. She then pushed both her hands forward in one finaly motion utilizing a little of her remaining Chakra to create one large cone which hit him hard in the chest causing him to hit the earth with such force that he was knocked out completely. Hikari landed on her knees in front of him panting and holding her stomach, coughing up more blood as she did so, but it did not matter she had done it. She looked up slowly, the small Hyuga girl was staring from her front steps, her traditional Kimono on and her hair tied up beatifully. Hikari gave her a lopsided smile, it seemed that during all the confusion they'd been able to get her ready, Hikari was pleased. The girl then turned and ran towards Hikari, upon reaching her she flung her arms around her neck and buried her face in her shoulder. Hikari blinked, her eyes wide as the girl stood and hugged her "Arigato" The girl sobbed into her shoulder "Are you okay?" As she pulled back her big Byakugan eyes were moist, her cheeks slightly wet, without a word Hikari hugged her. Even though she was in pain and getting dirt on the girls Kimono, it just felt right to hug her back, she wasn't sure why but in that small moment she almost felt like herself again..... Almost. Hikari accompanied the girl to the Hyuga Hall, even though she was limping and covered in blood and dirt she insisted, she must see her mission through until the end no matter what. She stood outside now waiting, leaning against the cool concrete with her head facing the sun, her eyes closed as she ran her fingers across her sore stomach. Her Mission was now over, the girl and the Byakugan were safe and things could continue as normal, as for the man he had been taken by some of her ANBU comrades. It still bothered Hikari, that that man, even though he was powerful, still did not strike her as the real person behind it all, the more she thought that the more it disturbed her. She coughed then, more blood spilling from her mouth and distracting her from her thoughts, as if on cue the Hall door opened and the girls Father appeared beside Hikari, his eyes down cast as her studied her, he knew she was badly injured. "It has been done" He bowed his head gently "I cannot thank you enough for what you have done for us" His eyes met hers and she nodded once before lifting her mask and looking at him "Aim ever higher" She said gently, "That is the destiny of the Hyuga" He finished for her and she smiled slightly before reapplying her mask. With that he disappeared and so did she, only to reappear beside the Hokage's desk, still clutching her stomach, she removed her ANBU mask and gripped it tightly. "Lady Hokage" She breathed attempting to keep her composure "I have completed my Mission. As I suspected there was an attack this morning but it has been handled, the Girl is safe, the ritual done" She bowed her head slightly "Any repairs that i can help with I most certainly will, I apologize for the...." Before she could finish she fell to her knees and then completely to the ground, blacking out from her injuries. "I think I Love You" Finally the words echoed in her head and they had a voice, his voice, those words.... He had saved her life, yet again, without even realizing it.||||''